Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl (ケツァルコアトル Ketsarukoatoru), often referred to as ''Lucoa ''(ルコア Rukoa), is a supporting character of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon and a main protagonist of Kobayashi-san-chi no Maid Dragon: Lucoa wa Boku no xx Desu. She is a former dragon goddess and an old friend of Tohru. Quetzalcoatl was exiled from her seat of goddess after consuming some cursed liquor, that led her to enter into a scandalous affair. Appearance In her human form, Quetzalcoatl is a tall, fair-skinned and voluptuous woman with enormous bouncy breasts, ample thighs, and plentiful hips. She has long, wavy blonde hair, taking on turquoise and green color at the ends. She has heterochromia, where one iris has a different coloration from the other. Her left eye is navy blue on the outside and yellow on the inside, with a green, slit pupil. Her right eye is green on the outside with designs and black on the inside with a yellow, slit pupil. Although she tends to keep her eyes closed most of the time. Like Tohru, Quetzalcoatl keeps her horns but does not retain her tail, or decides to keep it hidden. When she first arrives at Kobayashi's home, she dons a pink cap, a choker, and necklace (only in the manga), a black tank top that exposes her cleavage and stomach (covers her stomach in the anime), jean booty-shorts that reveal a generous portion of her buttocks (in anime), thigh-high black stockings, and pink shoes. She does not wear a bra, which allows her voluminous breasts to jiggle and bounce without much restraint with every movement she makes, creating a distracting environment to those around her, especially males. However, this seemed to be advantageous as it helped a young boy named Shouta Magatsuchi win a relay race as many of the other male runners were distracted by her breasts bouncing. Kobayashi even comments that her outfit "does not leave much to the imagination." The manga version of her dragon form, she takes the appearance of a large 'amphithere' dragon with broad feathered wings and a mask-like skull. At one point she refers to herself as a 'Feathered Serpent.' She is by far one of the largest dragons. The anime version of her dragon form takes the appearance of a feathered serpent; it is yet to be fully shown. Also in the anime, Quetzalcoatl's hair is given an extra shade of blue and green at the tips. Personality Lucoa appears to be laid-back and carefree who is rarely seen without a smile. She is wise, kind and nurturing who often has advice for her younger kin.Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon tvtropes.org TV Tropes Character. Quetzalcoatl "Lucoa" As a former goddess, she is better tuned to human customs, as seen when she explains to Tohru why Kobayashi was not receptive to Tohru's initial cleaning regimen. Despite this, however, Lucoa seems to lack some sense of dignity severely. She is not above using her body as a means of getting what she wants, shown when she attempts to use her alluring figure as an offering to the young boy Shouta into allowing her to stay in his home. Lucoa appears to have a flirtatious nature, shown when she is disappointed when Shouta refuses to lotion her body at the beach, regularly takes baths with him and thrusts her colossal breasts in his face, much to the boy's discomfort. She has no issue with showing off her sensual body, opting to wear a skimpy bikini that barely covered her flesh at all to the beach, and caused her to be detained and forced by a lifeguard to wear something less revealing. A similar incident occurred when she showed up at an anime convention boasting a skimpy string bikini. Lucoa commonly wears skin-tight or revealing clothing, showing off her arousing body. Her sexual nature often has her being compared to a succubus or demon by Shouta and her other dragon companions, such as Tohru. Due to an event when she was a former goddess when she became drunk after consuming a bottle of cursed liquor, she was involved in a scandalous affair and stripped of her godhood. When Tohru mentions said scandalous affair, she is always cut off by a surprisingly flustered Lucoa who is usually very calm and laid-back. As a member of the spectating faction, she does not interfere with any events involving the dragons or gods. She has confessed that she hates conflict so much that she will run away at the first sign of trouble without protecting anyone and then act as if nothing had happened after everything is over; without even caring if friends had died. She is self-conscious of this fact but does not seem intent to change. Background Lucoa is a former goddess, who is later stripped of her godhood after consuming a cursed liquor that a friend had given her, which led to a scandalous affair with her sister. However, she claims to be responsible for the development of civilization despite no longer bearing any title as a deity. She currently resides in the Magatsuchi household as Shouta's familiar. Plot Relationships Shouta Magatsuchi Quetzalcoatl lives with Shouta but does not work for her stay. The two of them have a complicated relationship as Shouta sees Quetzalcoatl as a succubus or demon rather than a dragon. Quetzalcoatl will often try to get Shouta's attention, but due to her massive breasts she often ending up flustering and embarrassing him instead. It is revealed that Shouta means a lot to Quetzalcoatl the moment he did a summon and heard him call, "Please come to me". She explains how happy she became hearing those words because before meeting Shouta, she was lonely. She sees Shouta as an amazing wizard and likes how he always tries his best. She doesn't wish to lose her place with him and will try to find ways to please him although he often rejects them. When Shouta accepts and wins a duel against a mage on behalf of Quetzalcoatl for insulting her, she becomes smitten by his actions. She even went as far as calling him master. Tohru Tohru is Quetzalcoatl's old friend. Quetzalcoatl has faith in Tohru as she asks her and Kobayashi for help in convincing Shouta that she isn't a demon. She also cares for Tohru and will occasionally visit Kobayashi's place to check up on her. Kobayashi Quetzalcoatl and Kobayashi have a good relationship. They'll often talk to each other while Tohru is away and Kobayashi trusts Quetzalcoatl enough to tell her how she truly feels about Tohru. Trivia * Lucoa tends to be the main fan-service character, possessing the largest breasts in the series. * Lucoa is based on the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl. * The story that Tohru tells of her sleeping with her sister is taken straight from Aztec mythology (although some versions say that it was simply a priestess). * She is by far the most powerful dragon in the series so far since she is a former ex-goddess and her powers are far beyond Tohru and Fafnir in terms of strength and powers. * She is one of the characters throughout the series who don't open their eyes often, but she is the only character often has shut eyes, it is just to hide her human or dragon eye. References Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Supporting character Category:Characters